


Run Girl, Run

by HanEunSeom



Series: Oh My Girl's soulmates [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, I hope its good because I really love them, I love OMG, Soulmates AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanEunSeom/pseuds/HanEunSeom
Summary: Soulmates appear to people in the most different dreams. Sometimes it’s a scene in your office, sometimes it’s inside some ice-cream-made world, and there can even have sometimes in which the person just stands there, motionless.There is no such a thing as a right age or gender, but all of the dreams are good. And that’s why Hyun Seunghee cannot understand why the only face she has ever seen was inside a nightmare. A nightmare in which the person simply jumps off the edge of a building.Therefore, Seunghee denies it.Her soulmate was not that girl.





	Run Girl, Run

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! My tumblr is: themermaidshive

Hyun Seunghee once had this dream: she was flying above the town with big white feathery wings stretching  from her back and flapping in the air just like an angel. In the dream, there was this sense of peace, just like everything in her life was right now and she could just fly forever and drown in happiness. That, of course, only lasted miserable seconds until she spotted a girl - short, dark-haired, cute - standing on the edge of the rooftop of some random grey building.

 

She could just be admiring the view, she had thought at the moment. However, a sudden uneasiness took over her and alarms rang on her head. It was dangerous, nonetheless, so that girl should not be standing there.

 

Seunghee opened her mouth to ask the girl to step back, it was risky! But only at the motion of her mouth, the girl’s back arched, her body jerked and she fell. Seunghee’s screams filled the whole dream and they echoed as Seunghee herself started falling too.

 

She hit the ground and pain irradiated to her whole body, but that was not compared to the terror she felt when she saw the girl’s body, inches apart from her, lying with her lifeless eyes open and her pretty mouth bleeding profusely. _She’s pretty._

 

Tears were running down her face when she woke up shortly after that. Seunghee woke up covered in a cold, disgusting sweat and shaking horribly. She prayed to the heavens to not have that dream ever again; she was only ten by the time that happened and the dream never once returned.

 

That’s why she was internally melting while her eyes were as wide as they could get seeing her friend’s new roommate. “Seunghee, what’s wrong?” Yoobin asked her, curiously eyeing her roommate as if she tried to find out if the girl knew what was happening. “You look like you’re seeing a ghost.”

 

 _Might as well be,_ she thought swallowing dryly. “Did I do something wrong?” the girl whispered to Yoobin, clearly nervous at the older one’s reaction. Yoobin raised an eyebrow and noticed that whatever was happening with Seunghee was not something silly. Her face had literally gone as pale as a white sheet from just putting her eyes on the younger girl. “H-hi?” the girl offered a nervous smile and the other one seemed to snap from her shock.

 

“Uh, yeah, hi,” Seunghee bowed slightly to her, stuffing her hands inside her hoodie’s pocket. “Sorry, I just thought I saw you somewhere else, but I- I was mistaken.” Her voice was weak and she avoided the other’s eyes looking to the ground. “Nice to meet you, Yewon-ssi.”

 

“Ah, it’s fine just ‘Yewon’. I’m younger than both of you...” she said with a shy smile and Seunghee nodded.

 

The awkward silence didn’t have time to install itself in the place as Yoobin quickly clapped her hands and smiled. “Yewonnie, never mind Seunghee-eonni! It’s true that most of the time she has this resting bitch face and it can look a little intimidating, but she’s actually just shy around new people. Quite the antisocial butterfly,” she let out a loud laugh and the younger’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

 

Seunghee sighed. “I think you tried to make things better, but I’m, for some reason, feeling really offended.” Yewon giggled at her sentence and Seunghee’s eyes darted to her. The girl was taller than both of them, but not much. Seunghee was still a little scared by her similarity to the girl in her nightmare, but she decided that it was stupid to think they were the same person. After all, how could they? Choi Yewon and the girl in her dream were definitely not the same person. “Since, I can be informal with you, you can call me ‘eonni’ too.”

 

Yewon nodded with a timid smile. “Ok,” she got her backpack from the bed, “I need to go now, I have classes.”

 

“Don’t return late!” Yoobin said and the other giggled again while leaving the dorm room. “Okay, so what was that?” she turned to Seunghee, expression marked by a deep frown. “I have never seen you act like that.”

 

Bae Yoobin and Hyun Seunghee were friends since forever. Their houses in Chuncheon, Gwangdo, were right next to each other and they studied together for more years than they can even count. The two girls always got along well and even now, in college, they were separated by only different buildings. “It’s nothing, I was just surprised” Seunghee lied and she knew that Yoobin noticed.

 

“Yes, right,” the younger one rolled her eyes and sat on her bed as Seunghee sat on Yewon’s. “I thought she really was your type, but I didn’t think you would be that impressed,” with a half-heart laugh she observed Seunghee’s cheeks reden. “What? You fell for her already? I’m such a good match-maker.”

 

It was Seunghee’s turn to roll her eyes. “Of course not. And would you quit the Cupid innuendos already? It’s been three months!”

 

“Uh-huh, and don’t you dare change the topic, young lady.”

 

“I’m older than you-”

 

“Mere details!” she dramatically sighed. “Why are you so uncool sometimes? Maybe you should try to get closer to Yewon. She’s a really cute, shy and sweet freshman. I think she’s even doing something related to arts, you know? Maybe Cinematic Arts or… Music? I don’t remember- whatever. That’s not important.” Yoobin ignored the exasperated sound Seunghee made and continued diligently. “The main point here is: you ditch the gloomy and pale face and should give it a chance.”

 

“We literally only met ten minutes ago.”

 

“Would’ve been longer if you hadn’t stared at her creepily,” she retorted. “Besides, how could this even-”

 

“Go wrong?” Seunghee raised both of eyebrows. “Don’t you remember what happened the last time you tried to match-make me with some random girl you knew? For Christ’s sakes you didn’t even check to see if she liked girls and I was so damn embarrassed I thought I would die.”

 

“Oh,” the other gave a guilty smile and shrugged. “I’m still impressed that someone as small as you could fit so much ice cream inside.”

 

“I was _humiliated-_ ”

 

“It was more than six liters!”

 

Seunghee huffed and pouted with the memory. “You should just shut up,” she stuck her tongue out.

 

“You were the one who brought the subject up,” Yoobin answered with the same mature gesture. “But don’t lie to me, she’s really your type-”

 

“She’s pretty, what do you want me to say?!”

 

“Well,” Yoobin smirked, “that’s already some progress. _But_ even though she is your type, it’s definitely not enough to make you stand that shocked por God knows how long. So, really, what are you hiding from me?”

 

Hyun Seunghee was not comfortable. “I already told you… it’s nothing.”

  


 

And it really was nothing for the next two months.

 

In fact, a lot happened, but nothing bad. And behind this ‘a lot’ there are a thousand hours spent observing Choi Yewon in the campus.

 

In the beginning, it was only coincidence (Seunghee and Yewon liked to eat at the same restaurant in the food court), but, slowly, Seunghee started to grasp where Yewon would be at some parts of the day. But she certainly did not follow Yewon, that would be creepy.

 

She just looked at the younger girl walk around with some veteran - a boy she personally despised - or alone, entering the buildings she had to go to and things like that. Much for her luck, their schedules were similar and they had breaks almost at the same time.

 

Of course she didn’t talk to her, even though Yoobin was pretty mad at her for that. They didn’t even have anything in common, _what would we talk about?_ Her friend told her that she hadn’t spent enough time around Yewon to figure if they had or not things in common and Seunghee decided to not argue. “You are impossible,” Yoobin said rolling her eyes.

 

Hyun Seunghee did not dream about the girl again and she actually started to think that maybe she was wrong. Yewon did not seem to recognize her, so, either she didn’t dream yet or they weren’t soulmates. Seunghee hoped it was the last option. Because whoever was that girl in her dream, she couldn’t handle if something bad happened to Yewon.

 

So, she slept one night and woke up shortly after.

 

Covered in a cold, disgusting sweat, with her whole body shaking.

 

_She’s in danger._

 

Seunghee’s hands went straight to her mobile and quickly dialed Yoobin’s number. It took a few times before she managed to get to the other line and it took around a minute for the other to answer. A minute that seemed like a pure eternity.

 

 _“Seunghee?_ ” her friend’s sleepy voice appeared. _“Did something happen? Are you ok-”_

 

“Yoobin, I need to know where Yewon is,” she said and quickly got off her bed. “Now!”

 

_“Oh my, Lord. I don’t know! Why are you shouting? In fact, why the fuck are you asking me this now? I was freaking sleeping, I can’t deal with your bullshit at one in the morning-”_

 

“Fucking hell, Yoobin, you can be mad at me later, but I have reasons to believe Yewon is in danger and I’m heading to the campus right now. Just tell me if you know anything about where she is!”

 

 _“Ugh, you are being crazy she’s right h-”_ there was a short pause. _“Oh, shit, where is she?”_

 

“That’s what I want to know!” she shouted and grabbed her coat not minding the pajamas she was still wearing.

 

 _“Ok, calm down. She can’t be far… I… I, uh, think she said she would go out with someone? I don’t remember exactly, wait a second,”_ there were some shuffling in the other line. _“Yeah, she left this note for me when I arrived in the room. It says that she was going to meet someone and they would hang around in the campus and that she planned to be home very soon..._ ”

 

“Yoobin, what time did you read that note?” Seunghee’s steps were fast as she left her room and passed by some people making out.

 

 _“I think I arrived at eleven…_ ”

 

“And she wasn’t there when you read that?”

 

_“Yes…”_

 

“For fuck’s sake!” she yelled and the lingering despair from hair dream started to grow stronger. “I really need to know who the fuck was with her, Yoobin!”

 

_“I don’t know! And I know that it’s worrying, but there is no reason for you to be that freaked out!”_

 

“Actually, yes there is!”

 

_“And what the hell would that be, Seunghee?!”_

 

“I fucking dreamed of her jumping off a building and I’m not fucking ready to see that shit turn into reality, Yoobin!” Her friend’s voice died and for a while the only thing Seunghee heard was her own altered breathing and her heavy steps leaving her dormitory. “Yoobin…” she whimpered.

 

_“Okay, fine, sorry. I get why are you freaked out, but you won’t find her like that. Think, okay? There is only two buildings in the campus where the rooftop is unlocked. The Visual Arts building and the food court with the parking lot. Where do you think she is?”_

 

“T-the Visual Art building, I guess. I-I mean, it did not look in my dream like the parking lot, but I don’t have any idea of how accurate my dream is-”

 

_“Just go with your gut. If you think it’s the VA building just fucking go. I’ll get some help.”_

 

“W-what?”

 

 _“If she’s jumping off the rooftop then there’s something really weird,”_ there was some other noises and loud sigh. _“Because I’m pretty sure Yewon is not one of committing suicide, especially after doing so great in her group project. Now stop fucking talking to me and go get her.”_

 

“Yoobin-ah,” Seunghee was about to cry, but she held it in. “Thanks.”

 

Seunghee ended the call and started running. _And she ran, and ran, and ran without stopping_ . All of the night guards called for her or gave her strange looks, but she did not pay attention to any of that; she had to get to Yewon. _She need to get to her._

 

A strange mix of relief and terror hit her when she got to the VA building. Something said that Yewon was right there, but her fear grew even stronger.

 

What the fuck was happening?

 

She pressed the buttons to the elevator, but the stupid thing was shut down. Seunghee cursed and told herself that ten floors was nothing, she could do it. She had to. So, she started climbing the stairs up as fast as she could and all her limbs were numb, burning and melting when she hit the fifth floor. But she couldn’t afford stopping, so she kept climbing and she thought the pain in her body would make her faint. Her lungs seemed like they were being torn apart and her legs felt like they would stop working pretty soon.

 

Seunghee reached the rooftop’s door before that happened, luckily.

 

She opened the heavy door in time to hear a very lousy laughter and a faint crying.

 

Yewon was there. Standing right where she had dreamed she would be. But there was something new.

 

The fucking veteran.

 

His hands were on her back and he kept giving her slight pushes and laughing hysterically everytime she screamed. “Dong Ha-yah! Stop with this p-please. It’s not funny!” she screamed and he was ready to retort something with a very amused voice if it wasn’t for Seunghee’s low and furious tone.

 

“What the fuck you think you are doing, you fucking bastard?”

 

The man slowly turned around and it was visible in his expression that whatever his was on it was pretty strong. “Hah? What are you doing here spoiling my fun, Seunghee?”

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Seunghee hissed and she felt Yewon’s silence. The girl was crying even more now.

 

“Oh, really?” he laughed and took his hands off Yewon. _Yes, that’s it, you prick._ “I would love to see what a tiny blue whore like you would do to me.”

 

 _Blue?_ She frowned and decided to ignore that since he wasn’t distant enough to allow Yewon to go safely down. “I’ll show you with a huge pleasure. Just come here and I’ll punch you so hard you are going to… uh, going to… die,” she gulped hard and took a step forward.

 

That half-ass provocation actually worked.

 

However, as soon as Yewon turned around and got her feet on the safe ground, Dong Ha quickly ran to Seunghee and tried to punch her.

 

His fist didn’t hit her head, but the wall behind her. However, his other hand did not miss her stomach and Seunghee gasped for air and her already hurting body took that punch much more like an insult than a proper aggression, but she still put a hand over the assaulted area and leaned forward.

 

Dong Ha was ready to attack again, but before any of them could move, a loud thump filled their ears and the man’s eyes closed as he fell on the ground with his face planted on the grey tiles. Seunghee looked from the man’s body to the other figure standing in front of her.

 

Yewon was holding a large pipe with shaking hands and a mess of a face. She collapsed to the ground and hid her face inside her hands, crying and sobbing violently. Seunghee’s body moved automatically and jumped the bastard’s body. “Yewon…?” Seunghee close the distance between them with just a few steps and kneeled beside the girl, putting a hand on her back. Yewon was safe. “H-hey, it’s ok. You are okay now.”

 

The girl suddenly took her hands out of her face and wrapped her arms tightly around Seunghee’s neck. “E-eonni,” she sobbed and cried. Seunghee didn’t know how to handle that, so she just hugged the girl back and squeezed her in a tight embrace. Quite the time to rely on instincts.

 

It turned like it was a good choice as Yewon kept crying inside her arms and seemed to be calming down.

 

They stayed like that for a while until the police came. That was probably what Yoobin meant with “help”. Damn, Yoobin. Seunghee thanked God that she had such a reliable friend; she made a mental note to buy that album Yoobin wanted so much as soon as everything settled.

 

“What happened here?” a woman, asked them and looked to the body. Her partner told her he was alive, just with a concussion.

 

Yewon parted from Seunghee’s warmth and looked to the woman. She was a pure mess. The crying had stopped, but her whole face was wet and she still looked pretty shocked. “Can’t we talk about this later?” Seunghee asked and the officer hesitated.

 

“It’s f-fine,” Yewon said. “The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

 

Seunghee admired her determined look. How was her talking after everything? Seunghee was pretty sure that if that had happened to her, she wouldn’t be able to open her mouth for a week at least.

 

That surely didn’t seem the case to Yewon that, after Seunghee absentmindedly entangled their fingers, started explaining the situation. Long story short, that veteran had been flirting with her for months now and had said he would leave her alone if she went in one date with him. Yewon agreed expecting that to be the last time she would ever hear from him, but the man was weird when they met. She tried to go back, but he didn’t let her.

 

Yewon told that she was afraid; she couldn’t say no to him without getting her hair pulled and, in the end, they went to that rooftop because he wanted to check something. The asshole said she was like an angel and wanted to see her fly. “He was utterly drunk and I’m pretty sure he took something before… maybe some type of drug… he was just so out of himself. I mean, he was never a gentleman, but he was acting crazy,” she said, eyes fixed on the floor and fingers entangled with Seunghee’s. “He was still stronger than me and forced me, drugged or not, to stand there, I-I,” her voice started cracking and Seunghee’s lips automatically met her forehead while her hand squeezed gently Yewon’s. “I was frightened and of course I wouldn’t jump. Then he got mad that he couldn’t _see his angel fly_ and said he would help me overcome my fear.” A tiny scoff escaped her lips and she took a deep breath. Yewon leaned her head on Seunghee’s shoulder and took another deep breath, inhaling Seunghee’s scent. “That was everything… and I was so sure I would die…”

 

The police officer looked at the both of them and offered a small smile. “That’s enough, Choi Yewon-ssi. Now, what’s your name, young lady?” she said addressing to Seunghee.

 

“Hyun Seunghee,” she said with her voice tone low.

 

“And how did you end up here?”

 

Seunghee hesitated. Could she say that she had a dream and came running like her own life depended on it? Wasn’t that basically assuming that either she was psychic or they were soulmates, and Seunghee didn’t know for sure if she was ready to speak that out loud. So there was a long pause before Yewon snuggled closer to her and murmured something.

 

“Sorry, Yewon-ssi, I couldn’t hear you,” the officer looked at the girl curiously.

 

“I said…” she cleaned her throat. “She probably saw it in a dream.”

 

“A… dream?” Seunghee’s mouth was wide open and the woman before them snorted. “I see, that explains it, I guess,” she said and Seunghee looked at her completely dumbfounded. The woman found them to be the most adorable thing she had seen in the past twelve hours (being the previous one her nephew that had just been born). “I will leave you two alone now. We will probably need your presence tomorrow at the police station, but, for now, you should just go back to your rooms and rest.”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Yewon raised her body from her position and bowed lightly to the woman. Seunghee copied her movement and the two of them observed while the woman distanced herself from them. “Eonni…” Yewon called her and the older girl interrupted her sentence.

 

“How did you know it was a dream?” Seunghee’s surprised eyes were focused on the girl.

 

The girl bit her lower lip. “I… I figured it.”

 

 _This is hardly an explanation,_ she thought. “What do you mean, Yewon?”

 

“I mean... I had this dream last month and just thought that maybe the same thing happened to you too.”

 

Seunghee could not believe that. “You… had?” the girl nodded. “What… what kind of dream?”

 

“The type of dream in which you appeared, eonni,” Yewon smirked and look up to meet Seunghee’s eyes. They were wide, surprised and a little scared. _Cute._ “I didn’t know if you had had the dream too, so I thought I would keep it to myself, you know? Maybe we would just come around it some time and see if this whole soulmate thing is really strong as everyone says.”

 

Seunghee did not have words for that. She kept looking at Yewon’s dark eyes and she found herself wanting to drown in them. “I…” her voice was weak and cracked. “I don’t-”

 

“You don’t have to say anything, eonni,” Yewon rolled her eyes playfully. “Damn, you look paler than me and I was the one standing on the verge of death,” pretty giggles escaped her mouth and Seunghee’s own lips curved up automatically. It was just so pretty. “Maybe we should accept the advice that police officer gave us,” she said and as soon as she tried to stand up, Seunghee was already holding her elbow and giving her the enough support she needed. Yewon smiled. “Let’s head to the dorms.”

 

“Uh, o-ok,” Seunghee nodded still not believing the whole situation. “I’ll take you to your room-”

 

“Eonni, you sleep alone, right?” she asked holding a sigh and running her free hand on her face to clean the tear’s remainings.

 

Seunghee blinked a few times and nodded.

 

“So… we should head to _your_ dorm.”

 

Seunghee frowned and tilted her head. “Why?”

 

Choi Yewon’s sigh was ready to come out, but she kept it in. “Because in my room there will be Yoobin-eonni…” she said expecting Seunghee to get the hint, but that only confused the other even more. Yewon sighed and gave Seunghee’s arm a light tug. “Eonni, I want to be alone with you. I’ve been waiting for this for a whole month and you kept looking at me from far and now I just really need some sleep and I’m really up to cuddles too.”

 

“Oh,” Seunghee choked with the air. She coughed a few times and averted her eyes from Yewon’s. They just looked so _pleading._ “Yeah, uh, sorry… for that. We, we can go to my dorm, yeah, no problem.”

 

“Eonni, you don’t need to look so nervous. It’s not like I’m gonna eat you,” she said looked slightly down. Those few centimeters were definitely an advantage. “I’m too worn out, we are just gonna sleep.”

 

“O-of course we are! What do you take me for?!” Seunghee gulped hard and her voice tone did not reflect her words.

 

“I just thought that all those stories about soulmate’s first nights together being really wild and stuff were in your mind and making you blush.”

 

“I’m not blushing!”

 

Yewon gave a small, happy smile and pulled Seunghee into a hug.

 

“Eonni, thank you,” she pecked the other’s cheek and smiled against her skin. “I’m happy now.”

 

Seunghee’s heart was hammering her ribs with so much strength that she wondered if Yewon could hear it. She wrapped her arms around Yewon’s waist hesitantly and patted her back a few times before taking a deep breath and relaxing her shoulders.

 

“I’m…” her cheek’s burned even more. “I’m also happy… very happy.”

 

That nightmare was actually a good dream in the end, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I thought the ending was a little rushed, but I didn't know how to make it better ;; I just hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Tumblr: themermaidshive


End file.
